1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shading device, and more particularly to a shading device, such as an outdoor umbrella, with rechargeable battery arrangement which is detachably mounted to the structure of the shading device to electrically connect with an electrical arrangement thereof so as to provide electrical energy to electrical arrangement, such as an audio/video system or an illumination system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Foldable outdoor umbrellas are usually set up in outdoor area, such as the patio area, garden area, campground or beach area, to provide a shade for the users to avoid excessive exposure of vigorous sunlight. A conventional outdoor umbrella generally comprises a stand having a predetermined weight, a supporting stem upwardly extending from the stand and a foldable awning supported by the supporting frame to provide a shading area under the foldable awning.
While enjoying the shading area during the daytime, people may need some entertainment equipment such as stereo or other electronic devices to listen to the music, watch videos or play video games, and the power source is a problem under the circumstances. Furthermore, in the nighttime, a lighting fixture is necessary for outdoor illumination and the power source becomes a more serious problem than that during the daytime. In other words, the outdoor umbrellas, as the name implies, are designed for use in outdoors, existence of an electrical power source cannot be guaranteed. Also, it is inconvenient and impractical for the user to extend an electrical cord from the dwelling to the patio or garden area, much less the campground or beach area.
Some outdoor umbrellas have a solar energy arrangement which can convert the solar energy to electrical energy which can be used for either the lighting fixture or electronic devices. Even though the solar energy arrangement is convenient and environmentally friendly, it may not provide sufficient energy during the nighttime without sunlight or when there is not enough sunlight, and the lighting fixture or electronic devices may not under their best working condition without sufficient electrical energy. Also, the solar energy arrangement may somewhat decrease the aesthetic value of the outdoor umbrella.